The present invention relates to the treatments of textile articles particularly in a gaseous atmosphere and in particular when such treatments are made on an article in loop form and when the latter is piled in folds and slides under the effect of its own weight over a sliding surface. It is particularly useful in connection with relaxation of knitted articles, for example after dyeing.
Treatments of textile articles by liquids where the textile article in loop form is deposited in folds and moves under the effect of its own weight over a sliding surface, while it is immersed in a bath of dye or washing bath, are known. In such a liquid medium, the regular displacement of the article, without jerks, is facilitated by the damping action of the liquid. European Patent Application No. 82.402013.5 describes a process and a device for relaxing articles of knitted fabric, which process employs a sliding surface on which the knitted article is deposited in folds and slides in a gaseous medium, (air or vapour). In such a medium, the slide of the article over the surface may be disturbed by jerks, as a function of the weight of the article, the uniformity of the folds, and of the state of dryness of the article during the entire treatment. Under these conditions, the speed of displacement of the article must be reduced in order to obtain appropriate treatment.